


if you do it (so do it) for me

by brattywoo (HChnD)



Category: VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I think?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roughness, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, anyway, but Do use condom kids. be Safe, but have you seen my username? it's my brand at this point, but like in a non horny way, canon AU, dom top seungwoo, i can't add asterisk on tags lol, i'm not even horny just bored and thinking abt dicks, lapslock, no beta we die like men, seungwoo is a bit of a soft dom, some degrading, sub bottom yohan, theyre clean so they dont use condoms, this isn't a great fic imo, whats the name of that kink where one loves feeling full but is Not related to br..d.ng, x1 roty, yohan is a bit of a brat, yohanie hyung loves u mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/brattywoo
Summary: seungwoo had to finish writing his lyrics, but yohan still wanted to feel full.





	if you do it (so do it) for me

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea a while ago and i wasn't going to write this because these past few weeks ive been kinda in a sfw phase.... but then mnet posted that studio choom behind and FUCK SEUNGWOO----- so i caught myself thinking abt it again and decided to write it. i'm so sorry soft stans i betrayed us once again and on yet another fandom  
title from [rosenfeld - do it for me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hOVVVrDl50)  


yohan was trying to be reasonable. his boyfriend had lyrics to write, their comeback way too close and the deadline near its end. it was a shame that seungwoo hadn't been allowed to include any of his composition music into this new album, nor any of the other members who had self-produced sounds waiting for an opportunity to shine. however, having the freedom to _at least_ write down some lines, he had been really eager to do something good. yohan knew how happy he had been to write for their next title track, and he knew better than to try bothering the older when he was so focused.

thing was, yohan was needy. he was frustrated, too impatient to obey his hyung who told him to sit down and wait. he needed to have seungwoo's cock inside him, he was _aching_ for such. he really wanted to be fucked by him right there, in the vocal practice room. or on the recording booth next door. anywhere, really.

he just wanted some attention. and something inside him. preferably the older's dick.

"_hyung_", he mewled, pout on his lips. he heard the older make a small hum in response, but certainly, it was automatic. he hit his fingertips onto the table, watching as his hyung's long hands kept writing on the paper. he took a deep breath, slowly moving closer to the older. "seungwoo-hyung."

"yes, baby", he responded without looking at his direction.

"i'm horny."

at that, the older froze for a second. yohan wondered if that had been enough to make his boyfriend give up on his task and give him what he wanted, but he knew his impulse control was massive. and like that, seungwoo just continued what he was previously doing, not bothering to reply to the younger.

that made him whine. he kept patiently watching the older finish his task, writing down some words and then crossing some out, humming the rhythm to himself, but it was to no avail. his patience was way too short for this, moving around his seat and resting a hand on his crotch. a thought hit him suddenly, licking his lips as took his other hand to the older's thigh. no reaction. he moved his hand towards the older's inner thigh then, legs wide open and thus having easy access. this made seungwoo move a bit on his seat but he still didn't turn to look at him nor let a sound leave his mouth.

the other hand, the one that was previously resting on top of his sweatpants, were now under his clothes, directly in contact to his own dick. he stroked it a few times, leaving a needy noise. "hyung, _ah_, seungwoo-hyung, can't you give me some attention? please?"

"behave, yohan-ah", he warned, brushing the hand on his thigh away. "i'm only halfway done."

"why don't you take a break, though? it'll help to ease your mind", he asked with a teasing, seductive tone.

"are you _that_ desperate to have my dick on you?", the older tsked and the sound went straight to his own dick. he knew it wasn't the case, but it sounded like seungwoo was disappointed on him for not obeying him, and it made him feel hot all over. he liked being a good boy and waiting for the older to control their pace, their _fucking_, but it was much better when he managed to press the right buttons that made him lose his cool and snap.

that wasn't an easy task, though. but is wasn't impossible either.

yohan didn't reply to the question directed to him, instead, he kept moving the hand that was around his length. he didn't conceal any of the noises that got stuck on his throat, much the opposite, he even exaggerated a bit, hoping it'd distract the older. he didn't seem to pay him any attention, but he could see that there was a bulge forming on his hyung's pants. his shoulders were stiff too, as if it was taking him lots of control to not react. he smirked to himself.

"ah, hyung, feels so good to stroke myself with you in here, to hear me. but you know what would be nicer? if it was your hands instead. if you-- _ah_\-- if it was you who was touching me, preparing me to be fucked by you--"

he heard a hand slam on the table and the center gulped, stopping his movements. "can't you be a good boy and stay still for _five_ minutes?", he asked in a low tone, finally turning to stare at him. "what a cock slut. don't know how to act without a dick in you, huh?"

yohan tried keeping his expression calm, blank, but it was hard. it was nearly impossible with the way seungwoo was looking at him, eyes full of lust and hunger. it had been a while since they last had sex, except for a few fooling around, but these were just small relieves. it was hard to do anything, even if seungwoo had a room for himself, the kids often stepped in it to get some comfort from their leader. they were both quite touch-deprived, but in comparison, the older had _much_ more experience at concealing it, at pretending he was fine. him, however, couldn't relate. it's been too long since he last had his hyung over him, touching him, and it made him _too_ eager. 

"answer me."

he fought down a moan. "yes, i love your dick, hyung. i really want to feel full with it inside me. so can i, _please_, have it in me now?"

seungwoo kept staring at him, probably wondering if he could comply or not. but even before he could come up with the answer, yohan knew it. his boyfriend was rough-looking, acted tough most of times, but deep down he was a huge softie. he couldn't say no to his beloved dongsaeng, couldn't ignore him for too long. "fine. but you'll have to work for it."

the grin that emerged on his face was wide, pleased to hear those words. he didn't need to be told twice before he moved under the table, quick to unzip his pants. with his hyung's help, he lowers it as well as his underwear, his dick fully displayed but not completely hardened yet. but that was fine, yohan was more than eager to take it into his own hands, into his own lips, and that was exactly what he did. he rested a hand around the base, pumping it slowly at first and then moving slightly faster. he moved closer to him, looking at the growing length. god, it was so big. he had seen it before, felt it in him before, but it would never not surprise him. it would never not amuse him, getting even more impatient to have it fucking him open. 

he licked his lips a second time, opening his mouth and taking the tip of seungwoo's cock in between his parted lips. he worked his tongue around it as he kept his hand on its base, just moving down on the length a bit but never too much. yes, he was dying to have it on his ass, but who knows when they'll be able to do this again? so, no, he was going to take his time with his task.

a hand moved to brush away his bangs and, looking up, he noticed that seungwoo's attention was fully on him, staring down at him. deep down he wished the older would buck up and fuck into his mouth, but he didn't need him to say it out loud to know he wasn't going to oblige this one request. he had been clear when he said _he_ had to work for it. he was not going to make it easy to yohan. 

he decided that he had enjoyed the moment a little too much, moving forward and staying like that until he gagged on his boyfriend's dick and then moving back to the tip. he did it a few more times, the hand that was previously just lightly touching his front hair was now holding hard onto his back hair and he could hear seungwoo's breath louder now, his head rolled back as he painted in pleasure. it made him feel full of himself to know that he was making him feel good. it made his own cock twitch inside his clothing.

"yohan-ah... you're so good-- _god_, so good for your hyung", he said in a breathless voice, pulling on his hair for the younger to release his dick. "come here, baby."

the younger didn't need to be told twice, moving from under the table to sit on the older's lap. he clung onto his large shoulders and locked his lips onto the other's, devouring it. he could feel him smirking to his lack of patience but responded on the same pace, letting yohan have it his way for now. seungwoo seemed to bea bit in a hurry, lowering his pants and underwear until his knees as his dongsaeng's tongue travelled inside his mouth.

"how much do you want my dick?", he teased once they parted, head slightly tilted, and yohan couldn't help but find the action _cute_. he could act tough on stage but it would never erase the fact he was naturally adorable. even when he was about to fuck him.

"very much. so much, please", he eagerly moved on his lap, on his thigh, and the bits of friction was enough to make them both moan quietly. "_please_, hyung-ah."

"_fuck_", he cussed out loud, loving to hear his lover beg. "god, i wanna fuck you so bad."

"do it, then."

"i still have to finish my lyrics."

the hands that were resting on the older's shoulder grabbed strongly at the shirt, yohan pouting as he left a frustrated noise. "can i have still sit on it, though?", he asked, moving closer to his hyung's ears. "i really wanna feel full with your dick."

he felt seungwoo gulp loudly. "you're going to be the death of me, i swear."

the center freely giggled at that. "is this a yes?"

"_yes_, yohan-ah", he groaned, pushing his lover's torso a bit so he could face him. "so, what are you waiting? i did tell you to work for it, didn't i?", he tsked. "you're not waiting me to do it for you, right?"

he bit his lips, fighting down a smirk. it was kinda cute to see the older try to be demanding. he knew that he really wanted to please him, really wanted to touch him and watch him moan as he fingered him. but also knew that he controlled himself _because he wanted_ to please him, because yohan liked to be ordered around, to be neglected a bit and be put in his place before getting any reward, so, he did his best to be a little bit cruel. and it worked, his dick was _so_ hard, begging to come.

"yes, _sir_", he mocked, staring right at the leader's eyes as he swallowed on two of his digits. he refused to look away as he fucked himself on his fingers, as he opened his hole and groaned at how he didn't feel full yet, at how he couldn't reach places he loved to touch.

seungwoo maybe noticed it, because he decided to give attention to his neck, pulling a bit on his hoodie to reveal some more of his collarbone and leave little kisses in it. his other hand was firm on his hips, holding the younger still and he whined in pleasure once his boyfriend was sucking on the skin. "d-- don't leave marks, hyung-- you know how they-- love exposing my collarbones."

"as if i cared", he replied quietly, leaving a small bite mark. "let them see it."

the other kept pressing his digits inside himself but his boyfriend decided that it was enough. he silently held on his wrist, signalling him to stop, and he bit down a complain. he knew he'd get what he wanted not long after.

the older spat on his own palm, wetting his length a bit before resting both his hands around yohan's hip, helping him to lower his ass around his dick. "ah, fuck, hyung. so tight, so_ full_\--"

"if i knew you'd be such a slut i would have brought some lube", he said in a harsh tone, but even so, it was evident the worry behind it.

"it's-- ugh, it's fine, i-- i like it like this", he said in short breaths. yeah, seungwoo by now knew it well. it's been a good while that they were together, and it's been months since they got tested and knew they were both clean. the younger was really glad to know that, loving to know he could feel _all of_ his boyfriend directly touching his walls.

the older hummed. "you okay there?"

"yes. yes, _so_ much, hyung. thank you."

"will you let me finish this now?", he asked with a smile on his face as he lightly touched his baby's back, kissing his cheeks. "will you be good for me? i'll give you a reward if you behave."

their group's center nodded quietly, resting his head on the leader's shoulder. it was a bit frustrating that he couldn't ride him right there, catch his orgasm around his length, but at least he felt full now. he loved the feeling of having something inside his hole, stretching him open. besides, he _was_ promised a reward. so he just clung onto his torso, body slightly to the side so he wouldn't be in front of seungwoo's sight, and patiently waited. 

he could hear the sound of graphite against paper, sometimes rushed and sometimes slower. the older hummed a bit of the rhythm, hit its beat onto the table with a finger, he even played the guide a few times to make sure that what he was writing made sense and fit the song. he wished time could go by faster, that his task would soon end and he'd finally get the fuck he deserves. but no, time wasn't nice and it was getting tough to not roll his hips or stroke his own dick, but he tried his best to keep quiet, to not move, and not distract the older more than he already had.

the younger one started spacing around as the older hummed, thinking about their next comeback, about the choreography, about meeting the fans after the small break they got after the last era ended. he caught himself wondering if this new song would be enjoyable to their _one it_'s, if it'd do as well as the previous title. he caught himself worrying about his own health, as well as the other member's, silently wishing for no one to get injured unlike their debut album, where he couldn't be on stage the way he had dreamed so much. he hoped this time it would be different, that all eleven of them would shine side to side and with a huge grin on their smiles. they'd all break more records and fulfil past dreams and create precious memories. together.

yohan was brought back into the real world once he heard seungwoo drop his notes book and pencil from the table, holding yohan as he got up and lowered him on the surface. he still had his boyfriend's dick inside him, but it didn't take long before the older moved, removing it from his hole until only the tip was in, and then thrusting it all inside him. it made him see stars. "i finished my lyrics", he calmly said, but by the groan that left his mouth right after he finished it, the younger could tell that his patience had been used until its last drop.

as he felt his hyung's cock enter him again and again, hitting him on his sweet spot, yohan moaned loudly, holding the older close. this was exactly what he wanted, him being bent on the table as the older fucked into him without restraint. it felt so good, all the torturous wait was worth it.

"you've been so good for hyung, yohanie", seungwoo said right into his ear, biting on the lobe afterwards.

"ah, hyung, i'm-- i'm _so_ close--", he said, tears falling from his face.

his boyfriend laughed at him. "already? but i didn't even touch you", he teased. "are you going to come just like that? just from my dick?"

"yes-- ah, ah, _yes_ hyung, if you-- if you let me-- can i-- _ah_, seungwoo-hyung,_ please_!" 

"it's okay, baby", he said low again. "come for your hyung."

yohan caught himself biting on seungwoo's shirt as he hit his orgasm, his untouched dick releasing his cum on his stomach. the older kept rutting his hips, but it didn't take too long before he was coming too, inside the younger. he let his body fall over his boyfriend's, trying to regain his breath. the center stared at him, brushing his fingers on his forehead so he could look on his eyes. the older stared back at him, smiling quietly. "hey baby."

"hey, hyung."

"are you all right?"

he nodded. "it'll probably hurt a bit but nothing much. i'm fine, really."

seungwoo pouted worriedly at him and yohan softly ginned at that. "i should've been less rough."

"no. you were perfect, hyung. i loved it."

"and you were a teasing little shit", the older admitted, but soon he was laughing. "but it's fine. it actually helped me to finish this faster."

at that, yohan raised a brow. "oh, you were thinking about me when writing these? can i see?"

"no. i already did too much for you today, wait until the company approve these to hear it."

the younger frowned at that but he decided to let it be. he did get what he wanted already. despite being curious about the lyrics, eventually he'd hear it from their leader's mouth, on the recording day, on the many stages that were to come. it was okay. for now he'd just enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend's body, the post-sex euphoria filling them both. sometimes he wished that things were different, that they could be more affectionate and have these intimate moments with less hurry, with less pressure. he wished he could kiss the older whenever, could sleep with him and make love to him more carefully. but, despite their current state not being exactly ideal, he was happy that he had seungwoo, that he could be with him, even if secretly, and that he was also doing what he wanted. to perform on stage. and with his beloved by his side. despite it not being perfect, he would rather this than _nothing_.

"hyung, you're still inside me", he said after a while, remembering that they had an image to keep tomorrow.

"sorry", seungwoo replied a few seconds after, moving further from the younger. he pouted, suddenly feeling cold, but he knew they couldn't stay there for too long. "fuck, i can't believe we did this in here. and-- shit, yohan-ah, your _hoodie_."

something in the younger's head clicked and he couldn't help but _laugh_. "wow, we really just fucked inside the vocal practice room. amazing."

"that's not amazing. you have cum in you and over your hoodie. and we're still inside the company."

yeah, maybe he should be ashamed about this entire situation. but he couldn't help but be very pleased about it. he had liked it very much, too much, that he really didn't mind the place they were in, that they could have been caught, heard or seen.

"you didn't even lock the door?", the leader suddenly asked out loud, moving towards the entrance and-- it opened. "yohan, what were you thinking? what if someone decided to check up on us or something?"

he bit his lips. "i wasn't thinking."

"of course you weren't", he heard a sigh and then steps. seungwoo had opened a bag, taking a towel from it, later on, proceeded to clean his dongsaeng up with it. "sorry that it's not completely clean but it's the only thing i have here."

"it's fine. you can wash me later."

the older raised a brow at that. "fine, we can shower together once we're home. but no fucking. the kids are probably already asleep by now."

"lame", the center pouted but then he moved to get up, feeling a little sore, but nothing much. "hey, hyung."

seungwoo turned at him, waiting for whatever he had to say. instead, he pulled him by the shirt and gave him a small and sweet kiss. 

"i love you."

his boyfriend's face, that was previously stiff with worry, softened up. "i love you too, dummy. now _please_ never do something like that again. work is work."

yohan knew he would, and he knew that seungwoo knew he would. but still, he smiled innocently. "i won't. i'll behave."

**Author's Note:**

> am i really gonna post at least one pwp per month? may i posted one, the following months i posted one chapter of this three part fic, and now in september i'm posting this. is this really my life now? what the fuck, arthur


End file.
